


Steve?

by alby_mangroves



Series: Avengers Infinity War - Outtakes and Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Spoilers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: It takes a moment for it to sink in.***INFINITY WAR SPOILERS***





	Steve?

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/173338534404/steve) **

 


End file.
